


Hot tea and crying

by Cat_boy_virgil



Series: The un-named platonic sleepxiety universe [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, PTSD, Patton is trying his best, Platonic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, flash back, implied PTSD, it’s not mentioned but lamp is cannon in this universe, lots of age regression, remy is Virgils dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_boy_virgil/pseuds/Cat_boy_virgil
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: The un-named platonic sleepxiety universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006815
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Hot tea and crying

Patton yawned as he woke up, immediately he noticed that Virgil was no longer sleeping next to him. He glanced around the Room and-

oh no

Virgil was sitting on the floor crying softly, his shoulders hitching slightly every time another small sob escaped his lips

“Sweetie?”

Virgil looked up at Patton, his eyes puffy and red

“Oh honey...”

Patton went to hug Virgil

Virgil flinched, letting out another sob “I had a flash back” He mumbled

Patton nodded “How old do you feel honey?”

“...four” Virgil said softly

“Ok sweetie, do you need anything?”

Virgil looked down as he started to cry again “I r-really want my d-dad”

Patton paused for a minute before he realized what Virgil meant “you want remy?”

Virgil nodded quickly “...please?”  
“Of course sweetheart” Patton summoned remy

Remy grumbled as he sunk up, Patton had clearly woken him up by summing him. though when he saw the state Virgil was in, Remy seemed t forget all about it. He rushed over to Virgil, sitting down in front of him.

Virgil sniffled and looked up at remy

Remy sighed softly “oh babes..what happened?”

“Regressed..Flashback” Virgil mumbled

“Do you want to stay with me until you’ve gone back to normal?”

Virgil nodded quickly

“Ok, can I pick you up babes?”

Virgil nodded

Remy picked Virgil up and sunk out to the neutral side.

He set him down on the couch and covered him up with a blanket. “Do you want some tea coffee bean?”

“Y-yes please” Virgil answered

Remy cringed at how ruff Virgils voice sounded. Remy went to the cabinet to get a tea bag, he decided on chai tea (it was Virgils favorite after all) and started boiling the water. Once the tea was done, he went to the couch and handed Virgil the tea.

Virgil smiled a little “thank you rem”

”no problem babes” remy sat down on the couch next to him and grabbed the remote “do you wanna watch Steven universe?”

virgil nodded, sipping his tea slowly 

remy smiled at him and turned on Steven universe 


End file.
